Puppies 8, Mistake 0
by Cherry Blossom Girl13
Summary: Sakura is falling apart! She's empty and just gone. She still hangs with her team. But it's like she isn't really there just an empty shell. Sakura has closed herself from them and it hurts them all. How can 8 Akasuki puppies help her? Find out! Sakura/?
1. 8 free puppies

Puppies 8, Mistake 0

Beep... Beep... Beep!

Sakura opened her jade eyes to see her ceiling fan in the living room. "Ugh!" Sakura grunted. This was the second time this week that she came home from the hospital and fell asleep on the couch.

Sakura works at the hospital as a second in command but was the boss when her master was absent. Tsunade the hokage was her teacher and master. Sakura could still hear her alarm in her room.

Sakura sighed and sat up slowly. Then stretched out all the stiffness in her joints.

Sakura walked into her room and turned off her alarm. Sakura grabbed herself a towel and went ino the bathroom. After a quick shower she changed into tight black shorts, a red sleeveless shirt with the Haruno symbol on the back and a little fanny pack thing. (The thing like in shippuuden)

Sakura walked out of her apartment and locked the door behind her. Sakura walked to the market for some food for that week. Sakura has lived in her surprising big apartment sense Sakura's mom died when she was 16.

That was 2 years ago. Tsunade is like a mother to her and allows her to live there free. Sakura is now used to living on her own and it used to be lonely but Sakura's always at work, training with team 7 or running errands.

Team 7 is pretty big now with Naruto, Sai, Kakashi sensai, Captain Yamato, Sasuke and Herself. Sasuke came back 3 years ago so he has the same freedom as before.

Sakura was picking some tomatoes for dinner with the boys tonight. Sakura was looking at the ripe ones when a sign caught her eye.

**Puppies in need of owner!**

**8 puppies**

**Breed: Unknown**

**Price: Free**

**We must sell these puppies by the end of the 23 of May or they will be put down. The local Pound has them at the front desk** **please ask for them and their yours! All male!**

Sakura read over the sign again. 'May 23... that's today!' Sakura thought. She paid for the food and raced to the Pound to the front desk.

A woman was looking over some files but stopped when Sakura was in front of her. Sakura could hear dogs barking in the back. 'I'll only take one...' Sakura thought. Sakura used to have a puppy but it grew up and died. Sakura was devastate.

"Hello Sakura! How can I help you?" the woman asked. It didn't surprise Sakura that the woman knew her name. Sakura was the hokage's apprentice so she was in the Bingo book and she's saved more lives then taken.

"Um... yes. I was wondering if I could take a look at the puppies if you still have them..." Sakura asked nervously. The woman looked surprised. "Oh! Yes sorry one second." the woman apologized.

She ducked under the huge desk and came back up with a big half cut box. She laid it down on the desk so Sakura could see them.

They were the cutest things ever. Also unique because of their colors and design. The first one had pure black fur and eyes. The fur had some red in it. It was one of the smallest and quietest of them all. Then there was one that was light blue with small eyes. He had 3 dark blue lines on both sides of his neck and was the biggest and one of the most aggressive of them all.

After was a yellow one with sky blue eyes. He was also small and vary active and playful. Then there was one with brown fur with an orange face that brightened his black eyes and whiskers. He was also real small maybe the smallest. A little shy but playful with the others.

Then there was one that was basically white with purple eyes. He seemed to always be in a terrible mood. He was medium sized and looked like he preferred to be alone. The one next to him was also brown with white eyes and was the same as the before him.

Another was half black and half green with green eyes. He was also medium sized and was laid back and helped the black and red one keep them in order. Finally there was an all red one with red eyes and all so laid back and impatient. The blond seemed to look up to this one.

Sakura couldn't help it she loved them all already. "I'll... take them all..." Sakura decided upon. The woman looked pleased. "Thank you for your help! Please have a good day!" the woman said cheerfully.

Sakura sighed. She picked up the box and almost immediately they all stared at her. They did that all the way to the pet store then all the way home. It was a little creepy! 8 puppies just watched her barely moving.

When Sakura closed her front door they seem to come back to life. They all moved to get closer to her like she had some food to give them or something.

Sakura sat on the floor in the living room with the box of puppies in front of her. Once again they all stared at her. Sakura smiled a fake small smile. "Hello little ones..." they all cocked their heads. Sakura almost giggled.

She reached in and picked up the brown and orange one. He seemed scared of her for a minute before getting used to her almost instantly. Sakura smiled and put him in her lap. She then reached for the yellow one.

He came to her instantly. After a minute or so she had nearly all the puppies around her. She reached for the last one. The pretty black and red one. He froze when se touched his silky fur. He was so pretty and just awesome to look at.

Now was the hard part cleaning them all and giving them all names...

**A/N: Hey! Did you like it? I hope so! Please rate and review!**


	2. Dinner time for all her boys

Puppies 8, Mistake 0

**A/N: Hey! What a quick update! I know! I didn't know I had it in me! Sorry it's a little short but please enjoy!**

Sakura picked them all up in her arms and walked into the bathroom. She put them all on the floor. "Ok guys stay there let me grab a few towels." Sakura watched them and like magic they all sat down and waited.

Sakura grabbed 8 towels and returned to the puppies and they were just as she left them. Sakura was a little surprised but didn't comment on it. "Hey boys. Time for a bath you smell like the back end of a horse... ew!" Sakura cringed.

They all barked. Sakura turned on the water and waited for it to be where she wanted it. "Ok who's first?" Sakura turned to the pups. They all looked at each other like they understood her. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

Finally the pretty black one stood and walked to her. Sakura's eyebrow raised higher but then decided that she'd rather not know. She picked him up gently and placed him into the water. Sakura hadn't realized the other pups had climbed onto the railing on the tub and were watching him.

Sakura just stared with no expression. His black fur clung to him. Sakura then stared thoughtfully. She grabbed the god shampoo and squirted some ino her hand. She then placed one hand on his small chest feeling it go up and down. She lifted the front of his body and washed his back with the shampoo.

He was real good and stayed still. When she was finished she got a towel and grabbed him out of the water. He was shivering slightly. Sakura ran her hand up and down his back quickly to warm him.

Sakura did that with all the puppies. When she was done she opened the bathroom door and they all raced out. Sakura sighed and gabbed all the wet smelly towels and through them into the laundry room.

Sakura walked into the living room just as the door bell rang. Sakura again looked thoughtful. She walked to the door and opened it. There stood her teammates. "Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted.

Sakura nodded. "Hi guys. Come in." Sakura said plainly. They all exchanged looks but entered after her. "Howdy Sakura... wait do you have a new dog?" Kakashi asked looking to the ball of fluff on the couch. Sakura turned to see the black and orange one sitting there wagging it's tail. His fur still slightly damp from his bath. He barked and jumped up and left the room.

Sakura nodded turning back to the kitchen. "8 actually." Sakura said. "8.." Sasuke mused. "What's their names?" Sai asked his female teammate. "I haven't come up with any." Sakura answered not looking up from the boiling water.

Sai nodded to himself. "Where are the rest of them?" Yamato asked. Sakura sighed "I don't know. Hiding maybe?" They all could see her getting irritated. "Hey Sakura? When did you get them?" Naruto asked. Sakura rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Today, Naruto. I go**t**them today at the pound." Sakura explained.

They grow quiet and watched Sakura continue cooking. When she was done they all sat around the table. Tonight it seemed they were having spaghetti with garlic bread.

They all ate in peace. In the middle of dinner Sakura stood up and walked into the kitchen again. "Whatcha doin Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked some food coming out of his mouth. Sasuke made a face. "Don't talk with your mouth full. It's rude." Sasuke ordered.

Naruto glared at him but closed his mouth. Sakura was carrying a few bolls of dog food. She placed them next to her seat and then stood tall. "Alright come on boy! Dinner time!" Sakura yelled with little enthusiasm.

5 small puppies came running while the red one, the black and green and the black and red one walked in curiously. All the little bundles of joy ate their food happily. Sakura watched them silently.

When her teammates were done they thanked her and left. Sakura sighed and grabbed all the dishes and through them into the dishwasher.

Sakura walked into her room and changed into some night cloths. She pulled her waist length hair into a messy bun some of her bangs framed her flawless face. Sakura was about to turn her light off when she heard a soft scratching sound on her door.

Sakura opened the door to the black and orange one plus the blond one. "Hello you two... do you want in?" Sakura asked them. They barked and the others came into view.

Sakura thought for a moment. Then decide that it couldn't hurt so she opened the door and they all scurried inside. Their soft patter of their nails hitting the floor was the only noise.

Sakura turned off the light and opened the window at the other side of her bed. The green and black sat at the window and looked at the outside, the white one chased the blond one off the rug in the middle of the room. The brown next to him with no problem.

The red one slept on the chest in front of Sakura's bed and the same with the blue one. The black and red one on the pillow next to Sakura while the other black one and the blond one slept at Sakura's feet.

Sakura went to sleep that night thinking about names for the puppies and her big brother...

**A/N: Did you like it? I hope you did! Please rate and reivew! PLEASE! Thank you all so far for reading!**


	3. Itachi Uchiha!

Puppies 8, Mistake 0

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! One second... (Throws off some kid who was chewing on arm) Please enjoy!**

Sakura shot up covered in sweat. She looked around the dark room when something caught her attention it was small furry and soft. Sakura looked on the bed and saw her puppies sitting around her watching as if to help her wake up.

"Hello, boys. I'm sorry if I woke you all." Sakura whispered softly and petted the closest one to her. It was the white one. He arched his back a little and climbed into her lap. The black one that you could barley se even in the moonlight made a snorting like sound.

It sounded as if '_we don't need to sleep so don't worry about it.' _

Sakura stopped petting the white one and he growled softly as if to say '_ why did you stop?' _Sakura looked down at him thoughtfully. She grabbed the black one gently, he seemed so breakable.

He didn't seem to mind her holding him. She lifted him to eye level to look into his beautiful eyes. "I know it's weird to talk to animals and think they understand but... I think that you do." Sakura said to him. He stared at her curiously. "Omg I can't believe I'm actually going to do this..." Sakura whispered to herself.

The others remained silent. "If you... can... understand me... umm...nod your head." Sakura said him. He remained unmoved. Sakura was about to sigh but then he nodded his small head slowly. Sakura's eyes widen. "You... you can understand me?!" Sakura asked like she couldn't believe it.

He nodded again this time more exact. Sakura looked at her other puppies. "Can...! Can you understand me too?" Sakura asked. They all bobbed their small heads.

Sakura looked at the black one again. "Well..." Sakura was at a los of words. She looked at him closer. "Now that I think about it you look like someone I know..." Sakura pondered. The small black one perked up.

He tried to wiggle out of her figures. Sakura laid him on the floor. The 7 other little puppies followed him to the ground. He ran to the side of Sakura's bed. He pawed softly at the bottom of her night stand.

Sakura walked over to the night stand. "You want to tell me something and it has to do with the... night stand?" Sakura asked. He shook his small head. Sakura looked at the stand. "Something... on the stand?" She tried again. This time he nodded. Sakura looked at the things on the stand.

There was two pictures; one of her family excluding her older brother, and a picture of all the team 7 students and teachers, then her lamp, a scroll, and a necklace her brother gave her. It had a pink and white Cherry Blossom on it with her name and birth date on the back in gold letters.

It hurt too much to wear it so she didn't but kept it in good shape. Sakura didn't feel like guessing anymore so she picked the black one up and brought him to the stand to let him show her what he wants. He used his tiny nose and poked the picture of her team.

Sakura placed him on the bed and grabbed the picture and sat next to him. The little orange one was so cute trying to get up but he was still too small. She picked him up and laid him in her lap. Sakura stared at the picture to see what the black one was trying to show her.

"I'm sorry but what are you trying to show me?" Sakura asked him bringing the picture to his little face. Again with his nose he poked part of the picture. Sakura looked for the little wet spot were his nose had poked.

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. "What your trying to say has something to do with Sasuke?" He nodded. Sakura decided to start guessing. "Umm... he's in danger...? you don't like him...? He smells funny...? Your related to him...? Your...! Wait! Black hair, black eyes, red..." Sakura froze in her tracks.

She turned to face them. She got off the bed and kneeled next to the bed her arm keeping her up as she stared into his black eyes. the little orange one fell on a pillow that had also fell on the floor. She showed no signs that she saw him. Sakura took a deep breath. "Itachi?" Sakura asked hesitantly. He nodded as if for her to continue.

"Itachi... Uchiha?" Sakura said more confidently now. Itachi took a deep breath and closed his eyes. A large puff of smoke appeared in front of Sakura wear Itachi was. When the smoke cleared up there was no more small ball of fluff it was now a naked human form of Itachi. It was as if he saw it coming because he was cross-legged with his hands in his lap.

Sakura shot back. "Omg, omg, omg, OMG!" Sakura nearly yelled. She turned away quickly, "Umm... there is some... uh... sweat pants that are way to big for me in the closest behind you... um you... could put them on if would like." Sakura suggested nervously.

Sakura heard the bed squeak from the los of weight the closet door open. Then a moment later his voive came calm and smooth. "You can turn around now." said a deep velvety voice. Sakura sucked in a deep breath as she turned around...

**A/N: Sorry it's a little short but hey that's ok! Sorry... PLEASE RATE! and review! Thank you all who have so far!**


	4. Because she needs them

Puppies 8, Mistake 0

**A/N: Sorry for the wait and thank you for being patient!! here you go!! (throws cookies to readers!) Please enjoy and sorry it's a little short!!**

Sakura looked at the eldest Uchiha. Just looking at him Sakura wondered what Sasuke would do if he saw Sakura talking to the man that killed his clan. Sakura herself could not believe that she was talking to him.

Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat. Sakura then bit her lower lip. He looked at her silently. Then it hit her like a ton a bricks. She looked down at her pups. 'If Itachi is one of them and he's an Akastuki member then...' Sakura stared in horror. 'Then here is the rest...!'

Sakura felt light headed. "If... if you say their names... they become human again...?" Sakura asked staring at the small puff balls. They stared back. Itachi stayed where he was. "Correct. But only you can turn them human gain." he said simply. Sakura looked at him like he had just told her a super secret plan to kill Naruto. Sakura nearly choked on her own saliva. "M-Me?" she choked out.

Itachi nodded. "Why?!" Sakura nearly yelled. His face remained calm. "Because." he answered. Sakura felt her anger bubbling up. "I said 'why'!" Sakura growled. At any other time she would have been scared to die but now she's not. There is nothing to be scared of anymore. Itachi seemed unfazed. Although he did quirk an eyebrow at her.

Sakura felt her face burning with anger. Her puppies felt it too. They started to twitch around. Sakura tried to set Itachi a flame with her glare. After a few moments she knew her mental connection was gone. Itachi took his sweet time before he answered.

"Because you adopted us." he said. Sakura felt her face drain of color. She shook her head briskly left and right. "How did... you well you know turn into puppies?" Sakura asked cautiously. Itachi looked at her with a hard face. "I don't know..." he said quietly. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

Sakura was about to make a smart comment but stopped herself from saying something she may regret. "Ok well um... your free now..." Sakura started. Sakura's heart hummed in her chest. Itachi closed his eyes. The moonlight danced across his face. He shook his head.

"You have to leave..." she whispered. Itachi continued to shake his head. Sakura her lower lip. Tears were running down her face and she didn't know why. Was she scared they would kill her? Or... was she scared they weren't? She shook her head to shake away the thoughts. The tears continued their journeys down her cheeks. Sakura didn't bother to wipe them away. Her puppies whined in front of her.

"Please..." she had no idea what she was asking him. He reopened his eyes. A small light passed the dark pools... wait! 'He doesn't have his blood limit on!' Sakura thought. Sakura decided not to comment on it. His eyes looked at the floor. Then in a heart beat he was gone. Sakura looked around but he was nowhere in sight.

Sakura looked at the yellow one. At this point she could guess who he was. She looked into his large blue eyes. Then something in his eyes caught her attention. If Sakura had to make a guess she would say that it was Itachi but she didn't get the chance. She then felt his breath on the back of her neck.

"We can't leave right now... you still need us..." then Sakura felt one of his arms wrap around her waist while the other went to the pressure point on the back of her neck. Sakura went limp in his arms. He picked her up and laid her on the bed. All the little puppies scurried out of the way.

After he pulled the covers over her, his other companions went around her and laid down. Itachi sat on the bed next to Sakura and took a big breath. Next he knew he was a small ball of fluff. He joined the others around their new master.

**A/N: So... how was it? Once again sorry it was a little short! The next one will be longer even if it kills me! Please rate and review!! Have a good day!!**


	5. The dream that became reality

Puppies 8, Mistake 0

**A/N: Here you go!! Please enjoy!!**

"_No brother! Please come back! I need you!" Sakura begged. Her brother turned to her, his hood covered his hair and most of his face. "Worry not Sakura. You and I will see each other again, I promise." he vowed quietly. He kissed her forehead softly._

"_Now sleep, little blossom. You have your whole life ahead of you." he whispered as Sakura's eyes closed. He stood and laid a small neckless on her stand next to her bed._

_With that he disappeared and hadn't appeared yet. Sakura dreamed every night for 2 years when he would come home to see her again. Then her parents died and she didn't think much about him anymore._

_Then that dream ended and a new one began._

_Sakura opened her eyes. Red and orange blazed across he vision. She looked around. She couldn't breath, there was smoke coating the air. Sakura shot up. The house was on fire!_

_She was wrapped up in the blankets so when she tried to get up she fell. Sakura's face hurt a lot. She grabbed the closest thing to her to help her pull herself up. The closest thing to her was the night stand. Too much pressure was applied on one side so it tipped over._

_Suddenly Sakura was surrounded by fire. Sakura stared at the bright colors. She wanted to run away but she couldn't move like she was being held in place. Now she realized why she didn't move. Well when the table tipped over everything fell._

_In front of her was the picture of her family and the neckless her brother got her. Both were burning in the fire. Sakura stared in horror. The metal on the neckless burned to a charred black and the picture started to burn at her brothers face._

_Soon her parents faces were gone as well and it was just her like it is now. She continued to watch it. Her face was the only one on there for a long while then it too started to burn. Sakura watched as her face burned to a crisp._

_Sakura felt a stinging pain in her chest and felt the heat of the fire on her body. Sakura started to breath heavily allowing the toxic fumes in her body to her lungs. She felt sick when she heard it. Softly but surely._

"_Bark, bark!" barked a small puppy. Sakura looked up to see the pure black one. Itachi. He watched her from the other side of the fire. Sakura's heart stung again. Her eyes burned from the heat and from the nonstop sadness. Tears ran down her face. Itachi continued to stare._

_Sakura couldn't move. She stared at him in horror. He watched back void of emotion. The light of the fire danced across his silky fur. Sakura's throat stung. It was getting harder to breath and Sakura knew she was dying._

_For no reason she wondered where the other puppies were and if they were safe. She wondered why the house was on fire and why Itachi wasn't helping her. Then Sakura thought she was being silly, why would Itachi help her?_

_The tears came harder. He continued to watch her. She wished that he would just do something. Sakura used all her strength to lift her arm out to him. Her throat burned again._

"_Please... Itachi... help me!" Sakura wheezed. He didn't move. Her throat scribbled up in pain. He stood then and turned and left. Sakura stared at the place he was just a moment before. He left her to die. Sakura knew she would be silent soon._

_Sakura suddenly felt tired. Her throat stopped hurting. The heat disappeared and her world began to spin. She closed her eyes. That was the end. Her senses numbed out._

Sakura shot up and could have a heart attack. Smoke filled the air and fire blazed everywhere. She really was going to die. Sakura stared at the flames in horror.

No she would run! She grabbed both pictures and the neckless and shoved them into her pocket. She shot up only to fall on her face in front of the fire. Her lungs started to hurt, her throat closed slightly, tears ran free. Just like her dream.

One of the pictures pushed up against her stomach. She ignored it. Her muscles tensed up. Just like the dream Itachi came in and looked at her. She thought it would be helpless but she reached out to him.

"Please... Itachi... help me!" Sakura wheezed again. His small body tensed. He turned and ran off. Sakura's heart dropped. Then out of nowhere came Itachi as a small puppy. He leaped with all his might.

As he soared through the air a thought came to Sakura. Even though her throat didn't like the idea she yelled with all her might.

"Itachi Uchiha!" she yelled. In the air he swirled around and became human again. He made it over the fire no problem and landed next to her. Sakura was so scared that she forgot that he was currently naked. He leaned down quickly and picked her up bridal style.

He pulled her close to his chest as he once again he jumped with all his might and went through the ceiling and into the night air. Sakura took a huge breath. The whole building was on fire! She snuggled closer to him. She continued to cry.

He ran until he got to the forest. When they got to a clear area he sat down. He held her to him. "It's ok. Your safe." he whispered. Sakura looked at him through her tears. She didn't think, she acted on reflex. She hugged him and laid her chin on his shoulder. He wrapped both hands around her.

She pulled back to look at him. He stared her with beautiful dark eyes. She brought her forehead to his and stared into his eyes. He stared back. The tears continued to slid down her cheeks. He brought up one of his hands and wiped away a tear.

She placed both of her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. He wasn't hesitant. He kissed back almost instantly.

**A/N: How was that? Was it worth the wait? Please rate and review!! Have a nice day!!**


	6. Little blossom

Puppies 8, Mistake 0

**A/N: Thank you for waiting! I know it took a while but it is longer then the others I believe! Please Enjoy!!**

They stayed like that for a long while. They moved back because Sakura needed air. Itachi was also breathing heavily but not too much. Sakura like the feeling of Itachi's breath across her face. Staring into his eyes some questions came to her. 'Why did he save me?' and 'why did he kiss me?' and 'does he like me?' just stuff like that. There was no way in hell she would ask the last two but the first was a start.

"Why did you... save me? I mean not that I'm not grateful it's just that, it makes no sense!" Sakura's mind was a jumbled mess. Itachi cocked his head slightly. To Sakura it looked a little cute. She shook her head to rid the thoughts because he was about to speak.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked in a soft voice. Sakura looked down and shook her head. Itachi looked at her for a moment before he grabbed her chin gently and leaned it up to face him. "It is. You just have to think about it. But we don't have too much time so I'm going to tell you. Well show you." he whispered the last part smexy like. Sakura allowed him to kiss her lips. She allowed him to kiss her neck and her cheeks. At that point she would have allowed him to do anything he wanted.

Sakura's heart pounded in her chest. Sakura want to... well she thinks she does. But for some reason he stopped and looked at her with warm understanding eyes. "When your ready." he whispered and kissed her cheek. He took a deep breath and once again he was a small ball of fluff. Sakura looked at him lovingly.

He stood on his hind legs and placed his front paws on her legs. She smiled down at him. With one swift motion she picked him up and headed back to the leaf village. Sakura held him close to her chest. He kept still. Sakura stopped when a thought came to her. She turned Itachi to look him eye and eye.

"Where's the others?" she asked the small ball of fluff. He looked at her for a moment and then looked around the area. When his eyes returned to Sakura he shrugged. Sakura made a face. She laid Itachi on the ground next to her feet. She headed back toward the forest. She looked for any sign of her puppies. She got farther and farther into the forest. Itachi stayed by her side.

"Puppies! Puppies! Please come here! Let's go home!" Sakura yelled shrilly. It was beginning to get cold. Sakura's feet screamed in pain. She had been walking for about an hour and they still couldn't find them, her feet were still bare. Sakura breathed her hot breath into her hands in an attempt to heat them up. Itachi wined by her feet. She knew he wanted her to go home or to Tsunade and warm up but she couldn't, she knew they were out here and she had to find them.

She stumbled on. The longer she went the colder she and the weather got. Sakura looked up at the sky, it was a dull grey color. She looked back forward and continued to call out to her puppies. It was about 40 some degrees out here and continued to drop. Sakura's arms and legs felt almost numb. Itachi wined and rubbed his small body against her leg. Sakura marched on ignoring his pleas. Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse she tripped and fell. With so little moister in the air her skin cracked open and little trickles of blood came and to add to that small snow flacks came to the earth.

Sakura was unsure why but even though it was a small pain she still screamed and cried like there was no tomorrow. She cried for Sasuke and his family, she cried for her parents, for her brother, for her puppies, for everyone she failed to save, all her friends, her master, she cried for herself, her team mates, and most of all she cried for Itachi and everything that has happened to him and what he has done. She let it all out.

Itachi whimpered softly and licked away her tears. She didn't stop then though she continued to cry. The whole world froze and Itachi and Sakura looked to the source of a small squeak. A cold gust of wind blow her thin night gown but she ignored it. She stood despite the pain in her legs and arms and headed to the source of the noise. Sakura could have cried of joy when she spotted 7 little puppies responding to her scream. When they spotted Sakura they began to jump and yip with joy.

Sakura kneeled on one knee and held her arms out for her small puppy stampede to run into. She love the warm feeling of their small bodies. Itachi stood next to her and followed her as she lead them into a small cave that she spotted when she fell. She laid them around her as she sat on the cold floor. She flinched slightly. Itachi was so adorable with his silky black fur that had white specks all over him. As a matter of fact they all did.

They seemed to noticed this as well because they all shook their fur out and like magic they all froze. The black one with the orange face looked at the outside and stared for a moment. The blond one turned to Itachi and seemed to have asked him something because Itachi rolled his black eyes and nodded. Sakura just then realized that she was shivering like crazy. Her teeth chattered together.

She hugged herself close, she put her head on her knees. She heard little paw patters leave the cave. Her head shot up and looked around the cave and saw that... Hidan and Kakuzu, she believed, left. Sakura looked at the other puppies questionably but they stared out of the cave. Sakura had a coughing fit which caught their attention. They all scurried around her and looked at her sympathetically. If this were any other time she may have laughed at this. The Akastuki members worried about her? Funny.

She curled into a small ball and shivered. Her puppies sat around her and use their small body heat to warm her up. She suddenly felt really tired and with the little heat she managed to fall asleep in the cold, damp cave.

She had dreamed of the Akastuki staying with her forever, and her and Itachi living together with some children and he was the perfect husband and she a perfect wife, and Sasuke and forgiven Itachi and her team mates were happy like she was. She knew it was only dream but she felt safe and warm in Itachi's arms... warm?

Sakura jolted awake to find herself in someone's arms. She had a blanket and hat on her. She looked up to see the handsome and calm face of the most important man in her life. Her heart screamed in happiness. Holding her was her older brother. The only difference was he had a few more pierces then before. Sakura smiled and reached up and touched his cheek. He paused and looked down at her with his dark black eyes.

"I told you I would see you again, little blossom." he said gently. She felt tears in her eyes. But for the first time in a long time she cried with joy. "I knew you would never forget me, Nagato!" Sakura screamed in happiness.

**A/N: How was it? Did you like it? I hope it was something you wanted!! A little unexpected maybe... well that answered the question, "Who it Sakura's brother?!" Lolz! Please rate and review if you like it!! Have a good day!!**


	7. Sakura's relief and the call off!

Puppies 8, Mistake 0

**A/N: Thank you for waiting! Sorry it's a little short! Please Enjoy!**

Sakura through her arms around his neck. He smiled softly and continued to head forward. Sakura let go of his neck and looked at him. "Wait... w-why d-did you come? How did you know? Were are my puppies?!" Sakura cried and started to whip her head around to find any of her little puppies. Nagato looked offended. "What do you mean 'why did I come?' you're my baby sister, why would I not come? And I knew because... my companions came and found me. Finally your 'puppies are right here." Nagato answered.

Sakura looked down at the forest's white snow covered floor. There they were all keeping up just fine. In the back of their little pack was Kakuzu, Zetsu and Kisame, and in the middle was Deidara, Tobi and Hidan, and leading was Sasori and a little ahead of him was Itachi. Sakura forgot that she was still crying. She gathered up her voice and called down to them.

"There's my boys! Thank you!" Sakura called. All eight little heads looked up and started to jump around yipping like she had just died and came back to life. She smiled and let more tears fall. Her eyes stayed on a certain black pup. He kept looking up at her then forward then to her again. Sakura smiled while she continued to cry happily now.

Sakura sudden froze. Her blood ran cold. "Stop." she ordered her brother suddenly. He looked at her for a moment before he jumped to the forest floor. Her feet touched the cold ground. The small puppies stopped and gathered around her. She stared at Nagato. Her face twisted in pain and sadness. Nagato suddenly looked alarmed. "What, Sakura? Is something wrong?" he asked.

Sakura stepped away from him. "You sent them..." Nagato looked confused. The puppies looked around trying to find out what she was saying. "Sent who?" Nagato asked confused. "Them!" Sakura hissed loudly. "You sent them for him!" the puppies flinched. Nagato still looked confused. "What?" he asked. Sakura nearly yelled.

"_You _sent Itachi and Kisame to kill _my _friend! You sent them to kill Naruto!!" Sakura accused. The sudden happiness of seeing her brother was gone. Realization flickered past everyone's face. Itachi and Kisame flinched. Sakura's eyes blazed with a fiery anger. She could have gone on a massive killing spree considering how made she was.

"It seems like everyone is trying to take something from me! My parents, my home, my apartment, some of my patients, my fello ninja, some of my friends! Now their trying to take my brother, my crush, my sanity and now one of my best friends! WILL THE LIST EVER END!!" Sakura yelled with all her might. She let go of her blanket and pounded her fists on Nagato's chest.

He didn't move. He let her hit him. The puppies looked ashamed of themselves. Sakura screamed and cried. She got a handful of his shirt. She looked into his eyes with her poring green ones. "Please he's one of the only things I have left. Don't take him away from me." Sakura begged. She buried her face in his chest. All her puppies began to whine and move around uncomfortably. Nagato put a hand on her back and whispered softly. "I'm sorry Sakura." Sakura's heart nearly stopped. Sorry for what?

That he's still going after Naruto? That he's not going to do it anymore? What does it mean?! Sakura bit her lower lip in worry that he would continue to pursue Naruto.

What would Sakura do if her brother continued to go after Naruto? Would she fight him? Would she defend him? Would she protect Naruto? Would she not do anything? Sakura couldn't figure it out! What would she do if the opportunity came? Sakura prayed to god that she would not have to make the choice!

Nagato moved his hand up and down her back soothingly. Like preparing to tell her the rest of his words. Sakura bit her lip harder and harder until she tasted blood in her mouth then she released her lip. Sakura's feet were cold and frozen, might even have frost bit. The heat of Nagato's body was keeping her arms, chest and face warm.

Nagato took a large breath before he spoke. Sakura froze. Did he really say that!? Does he mean it!? Sakura didn't know if what he said was her imagination or not. She looked at her puppies, they all stared wide eyed like they couldn't believe it either. So she did hear right!

Sakura looked Nagato in the eye. It was true she did hear him right! She through her arms around him and kissed his cheek. The word he said floated around her head.

'_I didn't know. I'll call off the search for the Kyuubi.'_

**A/N: Aww! Pein is such a loving brother! So how was it? Once again sorry it was short the next one will be longer! (I hope!) Please Rate and review! Have a good day!**


	8. Playful little pups!

Puppies 8, Mistake 0

**A/N: Here you go! Finally! I know! From now on it will be from Sakura's POV. Ok? Please enjoy!**

I through my arms around his neck and cried softly. "Thank you!" I whispered over and over again. The puppies yipped with joy. I pulled away from my brother and kneeled down in front of the puppies. They all scurried to me. I petted them and gave them all attention. I felt her brother staring at me. "Why are they like this?" I asked slowly. Not looking away from the pups.

"Orochimaru did something to them and now their stuck like this." Nagato explained. I nodded. I gave Itachi and affectionate pet on his silky head. He sat still, soaking in the attention. I giggled. "They seem so scary like this!" I joked. Kakuzu and Hidan let out low playful growls. I felt a wave of energy flood into me.

I smiled and jumped around. "I -hop- fell -hop- so -hop- FREE!" I yelled and fell to the snow. I closed my eyes and laid there. Then it hit me. "I have to go back to Kohona!" I yelled shooting to my feet. I looked to my brother. "There was a fire and I was stuck and, and-" I was cut off. Nagato was nodding. "Yes. I know. Someone step the building on fire to kill your 'little pups.'" He said.

I stopped and stared at him. "Who?" my brother shook his head. "I'm not sure but I will find out. Besides I knew you would want to go back so..." he stepped aside for me to see Kohona. The village beamed with life. People most likely woke up because of the fire. I stepped forward but stopped. "What about you?" I asked. My brother smiled softly. "Now that I know where my Akastuki are and that my little sister is safe I can watch over all of you and keep an eye out for Orochimaru." he said and kissed my forehead.

"Now go." he pushed me toward the village. I turned and gave my brother one final hug and dashed off to the village with my little pups at my heels. I ran into the village and almost instantly my team and my master were at my sides.

"Where were you!?" Sai exclaimed, "ARE YOU OK!?" Naruto yelled. "What happened?" Sasuke asked. I shook my head. "I got away form the fire, I'm just fine and someone started it on purpose." I answered and dropped to my knees and dropped my head. My puppies whined. Tsunade came to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You may catch a cold if you stay out here." she said motherly.

I looked up and smiled. All my team and my master stared at me. "Your smiling." Kakashi commented. I nodded. "I'm alive. What's not to smile about?" I asked. Naruto and Sai helped me to my feet. We all walked toward the Hokage tower. We passed by my old apartment. It was char black and was in bad condition. I shook my head and started to shiver.

Once again my puppies began to whine. I kneeled down and picked up Itachi. He willing came to me and let me hold him. Sasuke gave me a quick glance before asking, "Are you attached to that one?" he asked. I looked into Itachi and smiled. "He saved my life. How can I not favor him?" I asked and kissed Itachi's silky head. He gave my hand a small lick. All my other little puppies started to jump for joy.

Itachi looked down and glared at them. They all ignored him completely. Itachi had a mini vain bulge out of his forehead. I laughed and laid him down to let him seek his revenge. Because he is the loving pup that he is he attacked Tobi first. I laughed again and picked up the little guy to save him from Itachi's wrath.

He didn't seem to mind for he went for Kisame next. The big blue pup took on his challenge. I giggled and stared forward. I felt the heat come off of Tobi's small body. Kakuzu and Hidan got to close to the rumble and ended up getting into the little dog fight.

Sasori pushed Deidara into it and then got dragged in himself. I laughed and thought about dropping Tobi in there just for the hell of it but then thought against it. We walked on a little more before I laid Tobi down and scolded the other pups for the racket that they were making.

They broke up almost immediately. They all gathered around me as I smiled apologetically to my team and master. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He sighed. I frowned and stuck my tongue out at him. My pups started to laugh in a way I guess. Sasuke shook his head like the sour puss that he is. I ducked down and made a quick snowball and through it at the back of Sasuke's head.

Once again my pups erupted with laughter.

I started to laugh as well. Sasuke turned around to somehow have a snow ball already in his hand and he got me right in the face. The too set my puppies off. Just then and there for the first time in years all of us had an all out snow ball fight.

**A/N: How was it? Sorry for it being so short! I'll make the next one longer! I was afraid that my viewers would die from lack of chapters so i had to get this up there! Please rate and review! Have a good day!**


	9. Memories to forget

Puppies 8, Mistake 0

**A/N: WOW! I got more views then I thought that i would!! This is to all my viewers!!!**

I leaned up against an old shop and strained to hear. I was able to get to Shizune, get warmer cloths, and then get back out here to keep playing the snowball fight. I did get a little frost bit on my feet but I was able to cure it with out having to cut of the bottom of my feet.

I could hear yells in the background. All the other teams and their sesnsais joined in on the game. I strained my ears even more. I heard the lightest of crunching in the snow like something small was coming my way. It could be a small animal or one of my puppies. I waited looking at the ground. Suddenly there was a bark behind me. I whirled around to see Itachi in mid flight.

I blinked but then remembered that he _was _a dangerous S-ranked criminal that has killer jutsu and mind power only now he's in a weaker softer form with only his claws and teeth.

Next thing I knew I was on the ground with all my puppies surrounding me. They barked and yip real loud too. I laughed of corse. All of a sudden I was hit once again in the face with a snow ball. That set my puppies off again. I whipped the snow away and looked up to see none other then Mr. I- have- no-personality.

He cracked a smirk. I stood up and tackled him. I got him pinned down. I held his hands in place and sat on his stomach. I smiled victorious. Well, I did until I was attacked by 10 snowy balls of fluff. I laughed. "Cheaters!" I yelled to my puppies. They all yipped back to me.

Sasuke then in turn pinned me down. Then once again the game found us and I was, once again, getting hit with snowballs in all directions. I had a massive laughing fit. After about 2 hours the snowball fight came to an end. I quickly got away from the fight before it could restart.

I waved goodbye to my friends and went to my Master's office. She was in there waiting for me. She was in the beginning of the snowball fight but must have retreated to her office near the end of it. She was signing some documents when I walked in. She looked up and smiled.

"Now, then I see that you got some new cloths on." she pointed out. I nodded. My puppies sat around me. "While you were out there having fun I got you a new apartment and all the things you will need for the next 2 weeks." she said. I smiled. "Thank you, Master." I said. She intertwined her fingers and leaned on them to stare at me.

"Your really close to those puppies, aren't you?" she asked. I nodded. "They're the only things that I have left." I looked down. My puppies looked up at me with sad eyes. Tsunade stood up and came over to my side and gave me a hug. My eyes started to burn.

I laid my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes. She began to rub my back. "He was always there for me. When I cried, he was there to wipe my tears, when I was picked on, he was there to chase the bullies away. When my parents were away, I was never alone." I sobbed. "You were really close to him weren't you?" she asked softly as my puppies began to whine. I nodded slowly.

"It was almost like we were attached at the hip." I whispered. She nodded and stepped back. "We'll talk more tomorrow." she said and sat back down at her desk. I nodded and wiped some tears away. I walked out of the room and then out of the tower toward my new home that Tsunade got for me. She had slipped the key into my pocket.

I grabbed it out and looked at the little words that were engraved on it to tell me where I was to go. My puppies stayed at my heels. I made a halt sign to them while I walked into a cloths store and shopped around for some cloths to wear and some other things that I may need/want. I bought them and walked back out before anyone could ask why I was crying like a baby.

My puppies came to me and followed me back to my new apartment. They whined and cried the whole way. I used the key and opened the door to let the puppies in and I closed the door behind me. I laid all my stuff down and turned on the light. I wiped my face with my hands before I started to dig through my bag in search of a pair of sweats.

I was in dire need of some company that could talk to me. I sniffled and must have looked repulsive to my puppies that sat themselves in front of me but they all sat there whining and crying because they seem to be in tune with my aditude. I sniffled again when I found what I was looking for. I pulled them out and pulled off the price tag.

I laid them in front of Itachi and turned around. "I need someone to talk to that will talk back." I basically sobbed. With my back to him I cried, "Itachi Uchiha!" I felt my shoulders shake. When I heard the puff I knew that he had turned human. I heard a quick shuffling sound.

I counted to 10 before I turned around and through my arms around him. I cried into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and held me there. Memories that I tried to keep out of my mind where flooding back and it hurt. It still felt as though I haven't seen my brother in years and that I was still alone in the world with no one to help and all people want to do is take from me.

So I stayed there and cried my heart and soul out to an S- ranked criminal.

**A/N: Sooooooo...? Did you like it? Please rate and review! ALSO!! One question, What is a beta? and all that. Can someone please explain it?**


	10. Mysterious killers

Puppies 8, Mistake 0

**A/N: I'm so sorry!! I meant to update a lot earlier!! I'm sorry!! Also, Tsuka Chan! Thabk you for the cookie!! (Eats quickly) Than Shubhs, don't worry! More butt kicking very soon! Then FreeDomsHope, You're so silly! With their paws!! (slapps knee) Just Kidding! They didn't through the snowballs. Thye only attacked her. XD Finally, snow-leopard-demon24, I was thinking the sam at the end of the last chapter. So I added a little more character to them in this one, but thank you for pointing it out. Now, ENJOY! **

I finally pulled back and slumped into the couch. I stared down at my lovely puppies. They all stared back with large eyes. I wanted to cry again. Itachi walked around the little apartment and closed the windows and curtains. That reminded me that I never told Tsunade about my little demon pups that I love so. They seem to know what I'm going to say. What I think about. When I hurt. Everything. They are like what I used to look for when I was very young. I found it in my brother.

He seemed to always know. It's a little scary to think of them as my brother but, well you know. I dug around in my bag again and pulled out another pair of sweats. I only got 3. I looked down at my little pups. "This is not me picking out favorites, ok?" I said to them. They all bobbed their little heads. I smiled and picked one up randomly. It was Deidara. I smiled down at him. "Wanna talk to me?" I asked already knowing the answer. He bobbed his head again. Then it struck my mind. "Do you have a last name?" I asked. All the other pups looked at each other than to Deidara.

He looked bored. He shook his head. I nodded and stood up. I turned away from him and I heard another shad in the far room slid shut. "Deidara." I said confidently. I heard the puff as he changed human. I heard him shuffle to put the sweat pants on. I waited patiently for him to finish. He finally gave me the ok. "I'm done." he said. I turned around and smiled.

Deidara's hair was down but still covered one of his eyes. He smiled at me. He was just as tall as Itachi. I didn't see him as a murderous traitor but as my little pup.

The one that begged to come into my room on the first night, the one that got chased off the rug in my old apartment, than slept at my feet, fidgets when I'm fueling anger, is always so happy to see me, whine when I'm sad or lonely, and the one that would come to me with warmth when I'm cold.

I walked to him with open arms. They don't remind me of killers but like brothers. He accepted the hug. When we broke apart, we sat down. I wanted to get to the bottom of this puppy situation and quick with it. Not that I want my puppies to go away, but I want them to be free.

I love them all. But, if I really loved them, I need to let them go. Cliche I know.

"Deidara, I want to get to the bottom of this." I told him. I looked down at my little pups. They all nodded know just what I mean. I looked over to the hallway. "Itachi!" I called softly enough for him to hear. "You need to hear this as well." I told him. Not even a moment did the raven haired Uchiha emerge from the hallway to the livingroom. He leaned against the wall and nodded for me to continue. I looked over them all. I scooped up Kakuzu and petted him gently. He seemed fine with the contact.

I ran my eyes over them. "I need to make up a picture to see what really happened the day you guys turned into puppies." I said. They all nodded and waited. I continued to pet Kakuzu. He found a comfy place in my lap. I felt bad, but I scooped him up and walked to my bag of things I just bought. I held him in one hand and with the other I dug out paper and a pen. I sat down and had Kakuzu get comfy while I opened them up and through the rest on the floor to pick up later.

"Ok, now, tell me what is the last thing you remember." I commended. I grabbed a welcome brochure and used that to write on. Deidara nodded and leaned back. "Hmmm.... I remember... a bright light! Un." he leaned forward and spread his fingers out. I furrowed my brow and in the top left hand side of the paper I wrote: BRIGHT LIGHT!

I looked over at Itachi. "What do you remember?" he looked up in thought. His silky hair flowed down his shoulders like a thin black river. "I remember...," he trailed off. "It was cold. Like in the middle of winter." he looked back down at me. I stared into his eyes. Something was up. I shrugged it off and wrote down: WINTER FREEZE.

I looked at the paper. I don't know if I wanted to come up and tell me what I want to know or what. Although, nothing happened. I felt hopeful. I looked back up. "Anything else?" I asked looking from Itachi to Deidara. Both shook their heads. I nodded to myself. "Ok, one more guy and I'm gonna call it a night." I told them. They all bobbed their heads. I stretched then petted Kakuzu. He let out a soft breath. He must already be asleep. Or close to it at least.

I looked over my little pups. Carefully, trying not to bug Kakuzu, I picked up Sasori. I brought him to my face. "How 'bout it?" I asked looking into his large eyes. He shrugged like he could care less but his eyes were alight with excitement. He must be ready to get out of his puppy body. I laid him down next to me and picked up Kakuzu. He didn't move. I went to my little bag and grabbed out a Sharpie.

I laid Kakuzu down in the corner of the couch. He didn't mind. Just grunted and moved into a more comfortable spot. I spread out the unused sweat pants. On the bottom of the left leg I wrote down in small letters: SASORI. I stood and nodded for Sasori to go over there. He did so. "Deidara, could you stand by Itachi?" I asked walking over to the Uchiha. He stood tall looking down at me. "Sure! Un!" he chirped and jumped up. He stood next to Itachi. Both the exact same height. I cocked my head but didn't comment.

"Sasori." I said and kneeled down in front of Deidara. I heard the POP! As Sasori changed into a human. On the bottom of his left pant leg I wrote: DEIDARA. In small letters. I scooted over to Itachi. On the same leg I wrote: ITACHI. I stood up. "Done?" I asked looking into Itachi's eyes but talking to Sasori. "Yes..." his voice trailed off. I turned around to see Sasori looking past the shades outside into the snowy night.

I walked to him. "Something wrong?" I asked when I was just behind him. He looked tense. I felt a stab of fear. "What's the problem, Donna?" Deidara asked as he and Itachi also moved closer. Sasori didn't answer but turned to face me. His eyes were hard as he stared down at me. I know this is going to be something I don't want to hear.

**Mysterious POV**

We all sat quietly. No one uttered a word. Only waited for the boss to give the ok. Not that I really cared what he said. But he finally spoke up. "She is figuring it out." was all he said. No more needed. We all know what we must do now. I hold no grudge for this girl, but the boss wants her dead. No one knows who she is but he says that she is going to be a threat. "She has small dog companions." Leader- sama said. I heard a snort to my left. I ignored him. "So, she's an Inuzuka?" he snorted again.

"No." Leader- sama said calmly. "They are the fake versions of you original. She is in the Left village capital." he said and was then gone. That's our Que to leave.

**Sakura's POV**

I stared in horror. Itachi and Deidara were frozen in place. Mid step. My pups have gone silent. Kakuzu no longer slept silently. "W-what...?" my voice quivered. I think I'm gonna be sick. Really sick. Sasori looked sadden now. "I said, I saw you."

**A/N: ohhhh!! Scary! Scary! So, whatcha think? Rate adn review please! (throws cookies to readers) Have a good day!**


	11. New place and unexpected people

Puppies 8, Mistake 0

**AN: WOOT! Quick update! Ok, I'll confess, I wanted to get to a hundered reviews before I updated again, but clearly no one is going to give me that until I update again, so here. Enjoy...**

_I was engulfed in darkness. Their words echoed through my head and bounced out of it into this hollow world._ _Going to one side than to the other. Repeating and heading around me holding me in a string that gets tighter and tighter around my hear. Than when it has full hold it will squeeze the life from me. Taking what was never rightfully mine._

_I felt pressure be placed over my throat and a choked. I was suddenly a foot off the ground and standing in front of me was my brother. My heart broke and I was sure that it leaked from my belly button. His fingers were tightly over my neck holding me off the ground. His eyes showed no hate but amusement._ _He was amused at my suffering. Surrounding him was the endless darkness that quickly faded._

_Soon, we were in a lit chamber. A large statue stood behind him with multiple arms and it was holding it's hands out, all it's fingers were facing the ceiling, in a deadly hail. Torches on the sides of the chamber were the only source of light other than the glow of the few of the statue's open eyes. Not many of the deadly red eyes were open but it felt as though all of the eyes, opened or closed, looked through my soul._

_My brother released his hold on my throat and I fell to the cold stone floor. I winced and stood up. I felt tears in my eyes but they, themselves, refuse to fall. I feel so betrayed. Not only does the hate and sadness eat away at my heart, but so does the knowing. The knowing that says, 'I knew all along but refused to see it' as if to taunt me. To show me what would happen to me if I were to look away. I did. I did look away and this is where it got me. Still, I couldn't help but think that not everything is out on the table yet. Still hidden in the depth of all the taboo. Of all the lies that have shown themselves._

_The dark aura of this place wrapped itself around me. I finally soaked in my surrounding area and thought of how I got here._ _The last thing I remember is standing in my apartment with Itachi, Deidara and Sasori. Sasori had just told me what he had seen right before he turned into a puppy. He told me that he saw, in fact, me._ _This was such news to me that I think I passed out._

_But that doesn't explain to me, how I got here! My head hurts._

"_Don't try to think to hard." came a soft gently voice. It was a girls. It sounded small and weak, like it took a lot of effect to talk alone. I looked around to find the source of the soft voice. My eyes landed on my brother. He was looking at a figure that stood in front of the large statue. She had a cloak over her head. My heart ached as I saw the Akastuki surrounding her. All in human form._

_They were all looking down at her. Being by them made her look so very small. Even in the dim light could I see that she was sickly thin and pale._ _I felt pity for her. When I opened my mouth to say something kind and gentle back nothing came out. I felt fear run through my veins. I was about to panic when the girl moved toward me. I watched as she weakly stepped away from the demonic structure toward me._

_The Akastuki_ _shadowed her like she was precious cargo. She finally stopped and brought her thin hand to her chest and leaned forward slightly. The ninja of the night tensed then relaxed when she stood straight. She kept her hand over her heart. "How do you feel?" she asked me as if I were the one that looked about to have a heart attack._

_I stared dumbly at her. She stared at her hand then looked to me. "My body is dying." she told me. I didn't know how to respond to that. A small strand of black hair came into my view. She noticed it and pulled her hood down. She was beautiful. _

_She had long healthy midnight black hair._ _It danced down her shoulders to her waist and swayed with her movements. She looked at me with exhausted grey eyes._ _They showed age long after her own._ _She was tire and torn. She looked like she wanted to say something that was eating away at her from the inside out._

"_Soon, I will no longer be here." she continued. "I only have a couple of days left. My life has become no more than a dark black hole that is swallowing me._ _My pain get's worse each day and there is no cure." she told me softly._ _I tried to comprehend what she was saying._ _Nothing that she said made any sense in my head. "I don't understand." I whispered, finding my voice in the mists of all of this. She smiled softly._

"_You and I are the same in one. All the events in our lives have been woven together to make a large thread. On one side is you, on the other is me. To both of us connect to yet another. One much larger and more deep with lies and secrets that thought to be best left alone. And forgotten, yet they have found the surface. They trigger the rest and all falls apart. Making the life and love of the world expand and contract." she told me softly. I swear my mind was running a million miles a minute._

_She smiled and took a weak step toward me. Her eyes seem to loose all the pain and misery._ _She took my hand. I looked down to see how small her hand really was. It was so weak looking. "All the lies have called out through the ages, through the time and the spaces. I hope that you will be ready for this _final _battle. Your choices will cradle and hold you forever. Taking you away on silver wings and passing you on to the unknown. Than as the light strikes the darkness the light of evil and the darkness of light will keep life in hold, forever." she said to me intensely. Her eyes burrowed through me. Looking into the darkness that she spoke of for seeing. I understood what she wanted me to do. I closed my eyes and let the world swallow me whole. I waited til the Akastuki, my brother, the girl, and the demonic symbol were gone before I opened my eyes again to total darkness._

**AN: I know it's a little short, but hey, it's important. I want 8 views before I will update. Rate and review! Please! Have a good day.**


	12. Importaint Note

**Authors Note...**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating, a close friend of mine is in the hospital and is dying. I need to be with him. I'm sorry, I will update as soon as I can. I'm sorry don't loose faith in me. I will update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading this. I will try to update soon. Have a good day everyone. Thank you for your support.**

**~Cherry Blossom Girl13~**


	13. Realization takes it's toll

Puppies 8, mistske 0

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. My fanfic account would not allow me to add more chapters. Cloud is ok and now I wish I'd never met him. He cheated on me and it took a while to get over... sorry. Enjoy.**

I open my eyes slowly. There is soft breathing in the room. My puppies all around me. Itachi is on the pillow next to my bed. Kisame is slightly under the covers. Hidan and Kakuzu are stationed where they usually are, Deidara and Tobi are at my feet again. And Sasori is on my bookshelf, while Zetsu is on the window cell, licking his paws.

I grab Itach, he wakes immediately, tense, but relaxes when he sees it's me. I pull him closer and bury my face into his fur. He hums lightly and I dig my face deeper.

"I had a dream... and I think I have to go somewhere... to see someone... and do something... but I don't know what it is just yet. I think my dream will help." I whisper into the thin black fur. Itachi licks me cheek.

I curl around him and close my eyes again, trying to get a little more intunned with what I saw. What I felt. What I heard.

"Sakura-chan! Where are you?" Naruto's voice echos through my head. Itachi yawns.

I sit up. "Egh. In here, Naruto!" I rub my head and straighten my hair down.

"Where's here?" Naruto calls back, his voice floating through the whole apartment.

I smack my forehead when I heard a sigh. "Her bedroom, idiot." Sasuke's voice floats into my head.

"Where else would Ugly be?" Sai asks. "Not doing anything to improver her condition, I'll tell you."

I growl and chuck a lamp at the insulting man as he rounds the corner. "Shut the hell up now, Sai! I swore to god that I'll have to kick your ass into next week, if you don't!" I snarl. He laughs sheepishly, catching the lamp.

"Heh heh. Sorry Ugly. No offence."

"Taken!"

"Don't be like that U-"

"Sai! I swear to god, if you finish that word you will be changing bathrooms to the one with the character in a dress. I mean it!" I growl, narrowing my eyes at my idiotic teammate. This time it isn't Naruto. Shocker. My puppies chortle with laughter.

"Silence, pooches!" I snap. They give me innocent looks.

Sasuke sits on my bed and turns to look at me. He pets the top of Itachi's head, without looking to the black puppy. I suddenly wondered what he would do if he found out that he was showing affection to his elder brother. If you ask me, I think his head would explode. I was half tempted to test that theory but then I realized that I would have to clean it up afterwards. Uhh.... sighvill...

"So, um, why are you guys here so early?" I ask.

Sasuke looks at me. "Well, we, as in Naruto and Kakashi, have decided that the whole team should spend the day together. You know? To celebrate that your not dead or something..." he blushes and looks away.

I purse my lips. "Well at least you care, Sasuke!" I throw my arms around him. Naruto joins me. Sasuke tries to push us away but Naruto and my strength combined was enough to overpower the younger Uchiha. Kakashi's eyes crinkle in a smile and he wraps his arms around us.

"Aww, now this is the type of team I want." he jokes. Sasuke glares at him, a deep blush on his face.

"Yeah! We love you Sasuke!" Naruto cheers.

I hug the reluctant Uchiha tighter. "Yep, so if you leave us again, we'll have to prove the statement, 'love hurts' so well, think twice."

Captain Yamato laughs, shaking his head. "Alright. Let us give Sakura some time to get ready so we can leave." With that they all scurried out the door.

Without me even agreeing to go with them in the first place.

* * *

I lick my chocolate ice cream. Naruto chomps down on the cone. Killing it immediately. Sai and Yamato are watching with wide eyes.

"Dickless is an endless pit." Sai declares after a moment. "It must be compensation for his lack of d-"

Naruto tackles Sai and stars beating the crap out of him. None of us even moving to help Sai. He's asking for, besides I'm still made about this morning. Good ridence, if you ask me.

I left my puppies at home and turned them all human and told them to try and remember more and to write it down for me for when I get home in a few hours. I hope to Kami that none of them are sitting on my couches or bed or anything naked! If they are, I will scream. I don't have enough sweat pants for all of them, but hopefully they improvised.

If they are using my sheets. I'll kill them.

* * *

I walk into the apartment after I'm sure my team is out of view of the possibly naked S-ranked criminals in my house. The living room is empty although I hear their voices floating from my room. I blush when I hear that they are talking about woman. Certain parts of woman, might I happen to add.

"Puppies," I scold walking into the room to see them all shirtless but in sweatpants. Some of different brand then the ones I bought. One must have run out and got some. Oh I dare to think of the trouble they could have gotten into. "this is not kindergarten level of speaking we are using here, is it?"

They all look at me. Hidan smiles. "Nope. Never fucking was!" I sigh and smooth out my long white sun dress.

I lay my bags down and walk through the criminals toward the window and look out to make sure no one was around. Call it paranoia. I turn around as a distinctive smell reaches my noise. I walk over to Kisame, who was sitting on my bed, next to Sasori and Itachi. I lean over and sniff.

"Hair jell." I say, making a face. I look over at Hidan's slicked back white hair. "More hair jell."

I run my eyes over the others. Kakuzu's messy brown hair. No hair jell. I ruffle Sasori's. No hair jell. Deidara's hair was pulled up into a half ponytail. No hair jell. Itachi's in a loose ponytail. No hair jell. Zetsu's wild like Kauzu's and so was Tobi's. No hair jell.

I swallow looking from Hidan to Kisame then over to Hidan, then Kisame again. Both grinning shit eating grins. "I own no hair jell. Is that my..." I shiver. "No, never mind. Let me be surprised."

All the criminals launch into laughter. I shake my head and walk back over to my bag of goodies. I lay out a buffet of food on my bed after shooing Itachi, Kisame, and Tobi off. All the guys gather around, mouths open.

"Dig in. I fingured you'd be hungary and still human. I also figured you would not approve of dog food, so enjoy." I giggle as they dig in before I even finish. Tobi offers me a piece of bread.

"Want some?" he asks in a cute squeaky voice. I smile and shake my head.

"Nah. You guys enjoy. I already ate." I touch my throat reflexively. Then I realise something. "OMG, my necklace and pictures are gone!"

**A/N: Thank you for reading! How was it? Haven't lost my touch? Let me know what you think!**


	14. Next objective: Pein's village

********

Puppies 8, Mistake 0

A/N: Sorry for the slow update, please enjoy!

Everything falls silent. My puppies stop eating and look at me. Hysteria floods through me and seeps out my pours. I search frantically around the house, my cloths pockets, and in every drawer. I latterly start hyperventilating.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, ohnoohnoohno!" I cry. "Where are they?" I rake my hands through my hair. "Puppies! Help me look!"

"Where?" Kakuzu asks. "You already tore up the entire house-"

"That's it!" I exclaim, cutting him off. "It's outside! The snow ball fight! I must have lost them in the fight! I've got to go look! Stay here!"

I dart out the door and slam it closed behind me before I can hear a response. I run to the point where the snow ball fight first took place, a little ways away from the entrance. I look over at the ninja who sat guard and did traffic report.

"Did you see any pictures or a necklace that might have fallen somewhere around here?" I ask, hoping for a yes. Both share a look for a second, discussing, before they both look back to me and shake their heads.

I curse and start walking around, searching diligently. Before long, my puppies are out searching with me. We search high and low in Kohona, it is no where. I track down Shizune and Master and see if they had seen it. When I got a negative response, I check every lost and found in the entire village and none of them show up.

I finally end back up at home, balling my eyes out. If it were any other time, I would feel stupid for showing suck weakness, especially in front of criminals, but this was not like normal times. Something very precious is now gone. What in the world am I to do now?

Master had reassured that if anyone found it they would notify me immediately. She then told me to go home, that I was going to have a heart attack if I panic too much longer. So, grudgingly, I tugged home with my puppies to now end up where I am now. Sad, in my room, surrounded by my puppies and sleepy.

I cradle my puppies close to me as I cry and soon fall asleep, feeling slightly peaceful with being surrounded by criminals.

* * *

I click my tongue and look at the criminals in front of me. "Ok, is this it?" a bunch of nods. I look back at the paper. "Ok, I'll read it off; bright light, winter freeze, Sakura, dark chamber-like room, glowing red eyes, torches, Akatsuki cloaks, green light, Pein/ Nagato, mirrors, and a girl with black hair... and gray hair..." I look up slowly at the criminals. They all stare at me. This was my dream, my vision. The girl! She must have done this to them, made them into puppies to... watch over me?

"Well? Zetsu mumbles. "Anything make sense?"

Deidara scratches his head. "Yeah, we had to rake our brains for this crap-is it useful or not?"

I lower the paper into my lap. "Yeah, I dreamed about this, that is probably why you guys were sent to me. You were to watch me, I think. That girl, the one with black hair, I think she is the ones to turn you into puppies, so that you could watch me without getting caught. It all makes sense, but that means, that this girl was expecting something of me. But what?"

The puppies look at each other.

"Well, she looked kinda weak," Kisame pointed out. "Maybe, she wanted you to save her."

Itachi nods. "There is a chance you could obtain something for her that she wanted that could not be obtained by us or your brother." he adds.

Murmers of agreement. I nod, making sense of this. "OK, but where is she now? Could she be in the same place? Is it an Akatsuki base?"

No one says anything until Sasori mumbles, "That thing with the glowing red eyes, it was a demonic statue, huh? Could it be Pein's jutsu? The one where we used to trap the demons? King of Hell or something?"

More mummers of agreement. I straighten up. "So, do you guys know where this place is?" I run my eyes over all the members. This time no one says anything for a long while.

"It's at main base." Tobi says in a deep voice. I stare at him in shock.

"Tobi?"

"Yes Sakura-chan?" Tobi has reverted back to normal.

"Are you ok?"

"Why would Tobi not be?"

"You just sounded weird there for a second..."

"Tobi does not sound weird, Tobi talks just fine, right Zetsu-sama?" The swirly orange masked man asks, turning to the Venus flytrap like man.

The man sighs. "Very well Tobi."

"Yay!" Tobi cheers.

"Ignore him," Deidara mumbles, "Sometimes he does things like that, it's best to just smile and nod. That or smack him upside the head."

Itachi shakes his head slowly, thinking, his eyebrows drawn together. He crosses his arms across his chest and stares at the ground deep in thought. "The main base... yes, that would have to be it. Your brother and this girl, they would have to be at the main base. For some reason, the boss didn't seem to want to leave her side, she must be important to him. So, main base is where to look."

I bite my bottom lip. "Important to him huh?" I mumble, looking down at the ground. The thought of his with his hand around my neck, the amused look on his face. I shake the thought away.

"OK, where is this base?" I ask, looking back up.

The criminals share identical looks. Then all at once, they say, "Pein's village."

* * *

**Mysterious POV**

She smiles lightly at me. Her eyes were tired and wise. I hate to have to leave her.

"Save her." She whispers to me. "You are the original, therefore, you will be complete in the end."

I don't pretend to understand what she had said. "Why would you release her only to have her come back a few days later?" She laughs lightly.

"I wanted to see the Leaf village one more time-" she breaks off and doubles over, coughing loudly into the palm of her thin hand. I feel myself tense up. No one moves toward her though. She is frozen doubled over for a moment before she straightens up, her smile back in place. Her thin hand came up to cradle a small pink and white cherry blossom necklace. Pein gave it to her, she had told me once.

"How do you know she will find us?" My companion asks, his sword moving restlessly on his back.

She smiles. "I made sure the puppy Akatsuki held fragments of their last visit here, then I implanted the memory of her last time here as well. Hopefully they will be here soon. I need to explain everything to her. She needs to know..." She trails off, her eyes off in the distance. Her smile fades.

Pein touches her arm softly, saying nothing. She blinks, looking back over at him and offers a weak smile. "Nagato, they are on their way. I think it would be OK to reveal your village to them. It'll take them 4 days to get here. They are already on the move." She puts a hand onto her forehead and squeezes her eyes shut. She sighs and stands up slowly.

"I need rest, goodnight." she turns to leave. I lower my head thinking about the girl that was coming to us. The one we need to saver Her life. But, in order for her to live longer, Sakura has to die.

Someone touches my shoulder, light as a feather. I look into her dark eyes. "It is what has to be done, Itachi. I will be the same as always, just in a different body."

I nod, feeling a little more reassured by that. With that she leaves the room.

**A/N: Uh oh, what does this cooky author have in store for you innocent readers? Rate and reveiw, and have a good day! :D**


	15. scratching the surface of the truth

Puppies 8, Mistake 0

_Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha- Yes, Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha, they are planning, something big! Because Sakura needs to die. :D Sorry for making you wait!_

_aero13- (waggles eyebrows at you) Messes with your mind doesn't it? You tell me who you think the woman is. You think so? Well you are jusy going to have to read to find out. Thanks for the comment!_

_burned-blossom16- When did I say Itachi was a puppy? XD Hehe did I just mess with your mind? I am a very confusing person._

_sachiko haruki- Confused hm? So, you're confused... but you don't know why? Hehe shakespears english. You know what? It is kinda cool. Sorry for making you wait so long for the chapter. Thank you for reviewing. Enjoy!_

**Sakura's POV**

I look over my shoulder at a noise. I scan the area slowly, then kneel down slowly to my puppies that surround me. "Kakuzu, Hidan, check it out, please." the two puppies nod and race off around the edges into the darkness of the woods. I scoop Deidara up into my arms and start running again. My puppies follow after me loyally.

I listen and wait patiently for my two puppies to return to me. After about 3 minutes Hidan and Kakuzu run back up to me. They bark at the rest of the Akatsuki puppies. Itachi barks once back and Didara barks back three times before twisting in my arms to look at me. I stop walking to look at him. He pecks his nose against my collar bone.

"Morse code?" I mumble. The blond puppy nods.

Tap-tap-tap-tap.

"A man... with... white hair... and black eyes...?" I whisper softly as to not be heard by the stranger following me.

Deidara nods as does Kakuzu and Hidan. I nod. "Get ready," I warn them, I lay Deidara down and turn around to face the forest.

"Why are you following me?" I ask, my voice a lot stronger than I thought it would be. For a moment- everything was silent but then I heard footsteps coming toward me slowly- leasurely. Almost like they didn't care that they were caught. That is very unusual- for anyone especially a ninja. We are a bunch o prodeful bunch. Very much indeed.

When the person emerges- it is a man- his hair hidden beneath a hat with only his white bangs showing and an akatsuki cloack around his figure as well as midnight black eyes staring down at me. Wow, very intimidateing.

"Pein requested that I escort you to his village." the man tells me. Wow, how did my aniki do that? How did he know that I would start looking for his village?

"Who are you?" I ask, my puppies growling lightly behind me. I pay them no heed.

The man stares me in the eye. "That is not important right now." his eyes flicker down to the puppies. "So this is the Akatsuki puppies, I see. She did a good job on them," he muses to himself looking at the puppies. Itachi's fur stands up on end.

I pick up the disgruntled Uchiha and hold him tightly to my chest. "Is he strong?" I whisper to the black puppy. He looks away. Stupid Uchiha prode. "I'm gonna take that as a yes." Itachi snorts.

I roll my eyes and turn toward the white haired man. "How long till we get there?"

The man shakes his head slowly. "You ask so many questions." he observes then starts walking past me. "This way- about half a days walk."

"So, if we run it'll be like... 3 hours?"

The man nods and keeps running. "Exactly."

I place Itachi down and look at all of the puppies. "'Kay, guys, let's get going. It'll be dawn in about 7 hours so lets get there quick." The puppies nod and I dash past the man in the direction he was heading. He doesn't lag behind for long, in a heart beat he is even in pase with me- almost like it was natural- I try to pass him up in speed as he does the same.

The entire run is silent and my puppies keep up exaletnly. Strangely enough no one said a word. I couldn't force myself to speak to anyone so I stayed silent as well.

Something is wrong. Something is so very wrong. Why in the world am I even following this guy? He could be some murderer or something out to kill me and my puppies.

...

Hm... Akatsuki... murderers... hmm... this just totally rendered my fears invalid. Damn. But, now that I think about it I cant rule out the fact that this person is definately unreliable and should be watched closly to ensure that I am not killed in the cross the fire. I am outside the village, I am in danger. I cannot trust this man in the least, I don't know him any- he is a threat until someone- me- says otherwise.

We break through the final ray of trees into a wide open area and standing a few yards ahead is a figure. Two in fact. One is really short compared to the other. I slow to a walk and walk up to the two figures. One is my brother while the other is the fragil girl. Once again she is with him. Who the hell is she?

"Who _are_ you?" I finally ask. The white haired man goes and stands on the girls other side. She smiles weakly at him and pats his arm before she turns back to me.

"It's alright. It's about time that you find out the truth. Everyone, you can join us now," says the girl. Then, all of the Akatsuki materialize behind the girl. Again. What the hell? Why does that keep happening to me? Suddenly, the man right next to the young girl. His white hair turns black and his red eyes turn into a sharingan. My eyes grow wide.

Itachi Uchiha. That is Itachi Uchiha. My puppy. Oh my god. My eyes dart to the black puppy who was frozen with large black eyes.

No way in Satan's hell! What the _hell is going on? _

"Wha..." I must've looked like a fish out of water because the girl took pity on me.

"Sakura Haruno," she says.

I blink and stare at her slowly. "Uhh... what?"

The girl smiles softly, eyes full of love and care. "No, not you. My name. I am Sakura Haruno."

**A/N: Sorry for the long waited update. My school year has started so I needed to be more school focused. Sorry for this chapter being so short. Please rate review and have a nice day. Also, I hope yall liked the little added twist. Let me know what you think!**


	16. Merge

Puppies 8, Mistake 0

_aero13- Ipod touch? Cool. Good twist? I know right! Hehe, speechless! I love it! Thanks for the comment! Please enjoy!_

_SpicyLove- Hehe, you are gonna have to read to find out! Sorry for the long wait! Thanks for the comment! Enjoy please!_

_ZayZay1221-Haha, here it is. Enjoy and thanks for the comment!_

_craizypet- Hopefully this chapter cleared up some of your confusion. If not please leave a comment and I'll be sure to answer them. Thank you for the comment and please enjoy!_

_uchiha miyo- Hey, come now, shit can be holy if it wants to be. XD You didn't? Yay! That was part of the plan! Try this next part on for size! Thanks for the comment! Please enjoy! _

_ylfrettub- I bet you and a lot others, friend. My back hurts too. So does my pride. I hate school so much, Everyone always makes me feel like they are better then me. :( Anyway, thanks for the comment! Enjoy!_

_Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha- It had to end there because I am pure evil. :D Well, sorry for the wait! Please enjoy! Thanks for the comment, btw!_

**Sakura's POV**

Stupid. That is all I could think of that could of described the look on my face. Stupid. But not just any old stupid either, this was _dirt _stupid! One of the worse kinds!

The frail girl smiles apologetically. "I'm sorry, this must not make any sense what so ever." she says thoughtfully. She doesn't really seem all that sorry, really. She turns away for a moment and coughs heart wrenching. She trembles there for a moment before looking back over at me, her dark eyes old and wise but very much ill. In fact she looks almost half dead.

"Uh, you think? And what do you mean, you're Sakura Haruno? _I'm _Sakura Haruno! How can you be? And what about the Akatsuki? I thought they were puppies! How in they there behind you?" I ask all in one breath. I throw a hand over my heart and take a few deep breaths. The frail girl (sakura?) looks to my older brother.

"Wow, my voice is kinda annoying, huh?" she asks lightly. My brother smiles lightly.

I puff out at that. "What does _that _mean?"

"Sakura," she says softly, stepping closer to me. My puppies tense up as does the human Akatsuki.

"Sakura," Itachi says warningly. His red eyes dangerous and narrowed, looking at his puppy counterpart.

The frail girl looks back and mumbles something in a low voice that I can't hear and they visibly relax. She turns back to me and says, "I am the original Sakura. You are a carbon copy of myself that I had made. With the help of Nagato and Madara, of course." She says gently. She gestures to her weak body. "As you can tell, my body is growing weak and my life is dwindling. What the illness is, we don't know. You were made in order for my life to be preserved."

I make a face. "For your life to be perserved?" _Has my whole life been a lie?_

She nods. "You and I are one. That day, when you woke up and went out and got the puppies, that was the first day of your life. You were not exhasted for work the night prior, you were exhausted from running all the way from the base on the far side of the continent to the leaf village. You walked into the house and fell asleep on the couch." She tells. "I put the carbon copies of the puppies into the local pound and had Itachi influence that woman so that no one could get the puppies but you."

I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

She continues. "I gave you the mental nudge to get all of the puppies. You see, there were not there to watch you. They were there to _protect _you. The Akatsuki looked like puppies but they were still human in a way so they could understand you. Anyway, when I copied their genetic code from the originals, I gave them a tiny piece of what happened. The bright light was the jutsu taking affect. The cold was the room itself, it was very cold and when they were created..." She clears her throat, clearly embarrassed. "um, they were hairless."

Puppy Deidara huffs. The real (?) Deidara looks away, huffing as well. I blink, trying to process what I was just told. "Um, ok..."

The girl nods to herself after giving the human Deidara an apologetic look. "I was there, creating them, before I gave them the new image of myself. Black hair and grey eyes. To you all, that's how I look, but to us, that's how you look. We were in the chamber room, the torches were for light and the red eyes were the Hell Kings. The Akatsuki clocks were clad on the original Akatsuki. The mirrors were the Akatsuki and brother was there too." She takes a deep breath letting it out slowly, wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead. Even though the snow was coating the ground the girls cheeks were burning up. In my medical instinct, I wanted to help her, but I stayed where I was.

"You see," the girl says, "my brother has been reunited with his original- the one in the forest with you was not the original. Nagato and I were struck with an illness born to kill us. In order to stop it, we needed to inject ourselves with the serum via life force, so that was why you and the fake Nagato were created. Now that Nagato has reunited with his counterpart, I must too. Neither of us will know who is who because we are the same."

I scratch the top of my head. "So... you and I are the exact same person?"

"Yes."

"I was made so you would live on."

"Yes."

"When we merge, there will be no telling the difference between the two of us?" I ask skeptically, feeling like I am getting the shitty end of the deal somehow.

The girl nods, coughing once again. "Yes, together, all of us will be able to stop the Emperor." I give her a strange look, a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. She continues, "He was the one that gave us the illness, he was intent on killing off our bloodline. You see, all the Great Shinobi Wars are because the Emperor dictates that it is time for the ninja population to be controlled."

"But why would he do that?" I ask, not having a good feeling about this. I take a step back. The girl sighs.

"Once we merge, you'll understand." She tells me. She looks down at my weary puppies. "Go and be complete" she says in a low voice, for a moment nothing happened, but then they all moved forward toward their human counterparts and turned to dust right before they touched their humans. Except for Itachi. My little black puppy turns and looks me in the eye. Promising me that he will always watch over me, before turning to dust as well.

A suddenly feeling of loneliness washes over me.

"Don't worry," Sakura says softly, her eyes turning green and her hair turning pink. "once we merge, everything I know, see, felt, dreamt, everything will be ours again."

Before I could respond she is before me, her long familiar flowing pink hair races to catch up. She reaches a small fragile hand up flat and atomatically, I do the same. When our palms touch- she disappears but it feels like she enters my body and our souls intertwine with one another. It feels like for the longest time I was only part of a person, but at the moment that this Sakura and I merged... I felt...

Complete.

**Itachi's POV**

I watch as the Sakura I've known, merge with this identical look alike. Memories from the puppy me showed me how he felt and what he had gone through with this Sakura. As the identical girls merged, her hair, short- to her shoulders- grew all the way to her waist and for a moment her eyes were tired and lifeless but then they explode with life and I could clearly see the girl I had fallen in love with.

_"They love each other," _Sakura had whispered in my ear as we laid tangled in my bed. _"They just kissed. They can feel our love. They don't understand why they fell so quickly... it was us. Our love that they felt."_

Her feet lift from the ground and she bends backward slightly, eyes wide. Her normal outfit changes into her cloak. She just floats there for a moment. Then she slowly lowers to the ground and lays onto her side gently, eyes closed.

That's when we all moved forward to retrieve our friend and get away before the Emperor's lackeys can catch wind of this.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Dreams of many unfamiliar things swim in my head. Events that I know I've gone through but at the time make no sense. The time I spent looking for Sasuke. Finally bringing him back. Fighting Itachi. Meeting my brother again. Joining the Akatsuki but still being in the village. All the times I was cold toward my team in order to protect them from the Emperor. Falling in love with Itachi and becoming family with the so called evil demons that are the Akatsuki.

My life plays out before me. Both do. What I did while I was out in the snow. I was in bed, deathly ill. I flat lined twice. Nagato, Madara and I desided it was time to reunite Nagato and myself to our other halfs and get ready for the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

"We need to really all the ninja villages." Madara had said. "We must prepare them for the samuri onslaught."

"Will... they listen...?" I whispered, feeling another wave of exhaustion wash over me. I forced myself to stay awake.

My brother had looked troubled. "We can only hope."

That's right, the thought dawns on me. The sorcerer from the story. The Sage of Six Paths. The one that broke the 10 tailed demon into 10 pieces and scattered 9 on different parts of the continent and hurdled the largest piece into space that is now the moon. He lives on to this day. He is the Emperor. He dictates everything in our lives.

And we have to destroy him. Or we are all doomed. The ninja way of life will forever be controled and will never be able to reign of it's own accord ever. We will be forever stuck in this loop of fate.

**A/N: How was that? A little longer then the last few. Let me know what you think! Leave a comment, cause those make me happy, and please have a good day!**


	17. Make it last

Puppies 8, Mistake 0

_Sakura19Haruno95- Thank you very much. Sorry for the wait._

_Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha- Thank you. I'm glad that you understand it more. :D_

_Uchiha miyo- Thank you. Hehe, holy shit. I like to have people unexpectedly falling into my diabolical traps. XD_

_Xx-Silent Ookami-xX- You're welcome. And yes, there is this. Which is the last to this story._

_Craizypet- You're still confused? Oh, how can I help? Oh, don't worry. I already have this pretty much planned out but it will all be in the sequel for this story has come to and end. XD Thank you for being a loyal reader._

_Haru Inuzuka- Surprised? :D You knew something was up? Oh, you have a good gut feeling. I hope this chapter is to your satisfaction. Cool? Seriously? Oh, I'm blushing now, thanks. I will keep it up. _

_Enjoy everyone._

_"Will this work?" Kakuzu asked doubtfully. I didn't blame him. This was a long shot. There was a chance that all I was doing was weakening myself, my brother and all the rest of the Akatsuki by breaking a part of their souls from their bodies and creating artificial ones to be the new hosts._

_"I sure hope so, Kakuzu," I said softly, inspecting the dead puppy bodies. I looked at Hidan._

_"I asked to bring puppy bodies. I meant live ones." I told him. _

_Hidan snorted stubbornly, looking away and crossing his arms. "The hell, man. You weren't fucking specific with it, brat! If you wanted them alive you should of fucking said so!"_

_I sighed, realizing that it was in fact my fault for not specifying that I wanted alive puppies not dead ones. "I figured you wouldn't go out and kill these poor things."_

_Hidan grunted disapprovingly. "I didn't. They were dead when I found them."_

_"Sure they were!" Deidara said sarcastically._

_Those two launched into an argument as I looked back at the bodies sadly. Those poor things. _

_"Dead will do just fine." Madara said smoothly, poking one of the puppies bodies, the one that was to become his counterpart, Tobi's body. "Once you and Sasori place the part of the souls in the bodies then the bodies will wake up again. Let's get this over with."_

_I looked over my shoulder to the Stoic redheaded puppy master. He was leaned up against the wall near the entrance. He looked up when he felt my eyes on him. His soft brown eyes that had once reminded me of the murderer of Chiyo and the third Kazekage, but now they looked sad, tortured almost to the point of no longer caring._

_"Are you ready?" I asked softly, allowing my eyes to stare deeply into his own. He nodded, leaning away from the wall and headed this way. His puppetry jutsu was exactly what we needed to bind the part of the souls to the puppies and to the clone of my and Nagato that sat on tables a little bit away from the group. Unmoving. Dead._

_"This is the beginning of the end." Madara said in that low voice of his before reverting back into Tobi._

_"Is it happening, Sakura?"_

_I nodded, putting my arm around the happy boy. "Yes, Tobi, it is about to happen."_

I open my eyes to find that I am in my room. The one that belongs to me at the base. I am home. I am with the Akatsuki. My family and I feel fine. My sickness is gone, I notice. The overwhelming exhaustion that constantly hung over my head was still there but at a much lesser intensity then it previously had.

"How do you feel?" a voice asks. I look to the chair next to my bed, Nagato occupied it.

I smile at him. "A lot better. It feels like if I get a few more hours of rest, I'll be good as new." I reach up subconsciously to the cherry blossom necklace around my neck. The one that the fake me thought she had lost. Was it a fake me? Or am I her?

Nagato offers a pearly white smile. "That's good. I felt the same, sister. A few more hours of sleep for you and then you can go out and see the guys."

Nodding I lay back. "Right. Thanks, Aniki. Oh, have you heard from Konan? I think she was suppose to be in contact... but I don't know how long I've been sleeping."

My brother nods, taking my hand. "We'll talk about it later. Rest, now."

I look at him. That usually is never a good thing. "Brother... what happened? Did Konan not report in?"

My brother's eyes flicker to the floor for a moment before looking back at me in the eye. Uh oh, seriously time. That means something is definitely wrong. Is Konan hurt?

"No... she reported in. Her watch over the Fire Capital's domeo has proven fruitful, Sakura..." he says slowly.

I raise an eyebrow. "But...?"

Nagato sighs, running his unoccupied hand through his orange spikes. Even though he is Pein, he does Nagatoish things. "They are planning another coup de tat. We have to get ready. We are running out of time. Madara has already left for the Mist Capital to speak with the Mitsukage. Apparently they are friends of the sort."

His forehead creses with worry. I squeese his hand. "We'll be fine, aye?"

Nagato smiles lightly. "Aye. Now, rest."

* * *

I am up and out for dinner. All the Akatsuki but Madara/Tobi and Konan are there. I sat at my usual place next to my brother and Itachi. The room grew kinda quiet when I sat down. I glare down the table at the members.

"Hey, now. I'm the same person. Just not so squishy and weak anymore." I say shortly. Kind of sad that they don't feel quite so comfortable around me anymore.

Deidara, who sits across from me at the table, tosses me a bun. I catch him and lay it on my plate as he says, "Oh come now. We kinda liked the weak Sakura. Made us feel a tab bit manlier, you know, un?" He says easy, without shame.

I roll my eyes. "You guys are just depressed because when I get my strength back I'll be able to knock you into next months with my fists again like I used to be able to do before I got sick." I say proudly, sticking the bun into my mouth and taking a bite, chewing thoughtfully.

"Damn Tsunade." Sasori says sourly. "Damn her super strength."

I giggle. "Feeling hateful today, Sasori?"

He glares at the rice in front of him like it was poisoned. "Damn..."

"Oh shut up!" Hidan snaps then goes on to talk about my masters breasts in my presents. I feel a vain in the forehead bust but I decide that Hidan is just being Hidan and it would be wrong to change him.

And completely against what we are fighting for.

Underneath the table, I feel the long fingers of Itachi Uchiha's hand intertwining with my own. Like it did. Every time we sat next to each other at the table. It makes my heart swell with pride to see that _that _hasn't changed between us.

Maybe there was hope, yet.

* * *

I take a long leisurely shower. I dry my hair thoroughly before leaving the bathroom. I stream of steam and heat follows me out. The cold air prickles at my skin. I shiver and walk over to my bed and sit down. On my nightstand three pictures. One was of my family, excluding my brother, one was of my team and the last was of the Akatsuki.

So much has happened in my life. So much that I didn't expect. I thought I would one day marry Sasuke Uchiha but it seems more likely that it would be Itachi that would be my husband. I mean, we haven't talked about it and with all these problems going on I don't expect it to come up any time soon. I mean, that's fine with me. I'm still so young and we have a lot more to worry about then marriage.

I wonder what my team will think when they find out that I am not who I had pretend to be all these years. Really, it's only been 2 years. Right after my mother died, Sasuke came back and I found my brother and joined the Akatsuki. Not to spy on Kohona or Naruto, but to be there with my brother.

_Knock knock!_

I jump at the sudden noise. I look to the wooden door. I had a feeling who it was. I could sense his chakura signature. "Itachi? Come on in."

My dark haired angel glides into the room slowly and shuts the door behind him as he had done so many times before. He comes and kneels down in front of me and takes my hands in his, his black eyes fathomless and pure. Even ill he still looks so strong so capable. I wish I could heal his diease but he refused until he got Sasuke's forgiveness.

Prideful.

Honest.

Caring.

Sweet.

All those words describes Itachi. There is so much more to him then what he lets others see. There is the him that only Sasuke knew. There is the him that his enemies see. The him his allies see. And the him I see.

"It is getting even more dangerous out there." Itachi says softly, eyes downcast.

"We will save everyone from the Emperor's rule." I promise to my lover. "He will pay for deceiving us and hurting us."

Itachi's eyes blaze with confidence. The type that only an Uchiha possess. "You bet he will. He will pay for the lives that he has ruined and the people he has used and betrayed."

I nod. "We have to harden ourselves for war." I say softly. Pain flickers through Itachi's eyes, but it quickly vanishes and determination fills it's spot.

"Yes."

"Itachi," I say softly, looking into those dark fathomless eyes. "There will be long periods of time that we will not see each other. And there is a chance that when we go out there... one of might di-"

Lips cover my own, stopping me mid-word. Itachi pushes me further into the middle of the bed and crawls on top of me. Our lips separate about a centimeter from each other.

"Don't say it." Itachi says softly, his lips brushing mine.

I sigh and shiver slightly, a blush on my face. "OK... but even though all that is going to be bothersome... and worrisome. Tonight, you and I are together."

Itachi nods and kisses me again. "Yes. Let us make the best of it."

**A/N: And that's all she wrote. The End. I know. What a crappy ending. But, there is good news (depending on who you are), I am going to write a sequel for this. It will be about the war and how Sakura and Itachi love flourishes and falters. Be sure to read it and let me know what you think! How was this chapter? Rate, review and have a nice day!**


	18. The next one is out!

Puppies 8, Mistake 0

**Author's Note:**

And it's up! The first chapter of the next story is The Fourth Great Shinobi War. Please read it and let me know what you think. Thank you for all being loyal and reading my story to the end and all the great comments I got. Thank you everyone! I enjoyed making this story. I'm sorry for all the careless mistakes in the beginning, but I will try to make it better in the next one. Thank you, once again. Have a great day.

~Winged Lady Colette~


End file.
